


I may like the sound of your name on my lips.

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merle takes her comfort.AU.





	I may like the sound of your name on my lips.

It starts innocently, Merle has been silent and shy as she slips into the room, curling herself in a slight embarrassed ball on the other side of the bed, soon she can feel her lover curl around her, nuzzling into her hair, her voice low, tender, even as she all but whispers Merle’s name, warm lips brushing her ear. 

She can’t help her shiver, she loves how her name sounds on the other woman’s lips, loves the feel of the woman’s hands on her hips, then skimming upwards, she’s too shy to let herself be moved yet, but she knows she will give in when the girl insists.

They settle with the girl pressed to her back for a long time before Merle finds herself unfurled gently, the other woman moving to roll them so Merle is on top of her, although she doesn’t release Merle’s lips from the kiss until she is sure Merle is happy, content to continue.

Hands begin to roam, her lover knows precisely what she needs when she’s in this mood and she can’t help breathing the other woman’s name even as she moves to let the girl’s fingers inside her.

“Alice....”


End file.
